onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (Tallahassee)
Jacqueline, better known as Jack, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the thirteenth episode of the second season. She is portrayed by Cassidy Freeman. Jack is based on the titular character from the English fairytale "Jack and the Beanstalk". History Before the Curse Jack is in the bedroom of Prince James at the castle of King George, wearing white lingerie and kissing with James. King George storms into the bedroom and demands that James cease what he is doing, as the treasury of the kingdom is being run down due to his latest runs of dalliances. When King George mentions that a giant is loose in the kingdom, Jack mentions she would like a crack at the giant. Later, Jack and James encounter Anton in the woods near the castle, where he has been watching the people at a local tavern. Jack and James call Anton their friend. Jack gives Anton a piece of mushroom that she got from slaying a Jabberwok and rescuing a village. She informs Anton it will shrink him down to human size. Anton eats the mushroom and is shrunk. He then joins Jack and James in the tavern, and James tells Jack to get Anton anything he needs. Jack tells Anton her real name is Jacqueline. Anton then sees James arguing with a knight at the door, and asks Jack about it. Jack tells Anton that the coffers of the kingdom are low, and that money is owed to a neighboring kingdom. Anton mentions the magic beans, but retracts this and offers treasure instead. Jack thanks him in return and kisses him on the cheek. Later, Jack and James come up the beanstalk, shocking Anton. Jack informs him and Arlo that they are there for the magic beans, and that they will fight and defeat the giants to get them. When Arlo informs them they will fight back, Jack draws her sword and attacks alongside James. Later, in the castle, Jack is busy dueling Arlo while James is busy grabbing treasure. Jack manages to stab Arlo with her poisoned blade and makes a run for it, but Arlo grabs her and stabs her in the back. Mortally wounded and falling to the floor, Jack asks James to help her. James coldly informs her he has a kingdom to run and leaves. Jack, in shock, dies on the floor alongside Arlo. Many years later, Hook mentions all the giants except for one were killed. Since Jack has died in the attack on the giants, her skeleton lies ongoing the ground holding on to her sword in the Giant's home. After the Curse Emma Swan and Captain Hook stumble upon Jack's skeleton while searching for the enchanted compass. Trivia *Jack's sword has her name engraved on it. *Her casting call describes her as "a 30-year-old brunette who is a sophisticated lady and also a fierce hunter of deadly creatures.", and she was called "Helena".http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/11/once-upon-time-episode-213-role-of.html Appearances References fr:Jack it:Jack Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Characters